Trip Across The USA
by Arbies
Summary: BxE AxJ RxEm All Human! Bella, Alice, and Rosalie, three best friends, each invite one of their cousins on a trip across the USA in an RV! With a whole lot of pranks and a dash of romance, this is one vacation that won't be forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

I'm stealing the idea for song titles as chapter titles, btw

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine…

Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie, 3 bffs, are determined not to let their last summer vacation before college go to waste. So, they invite their cousins (Emmett, Jasper, and Edward), and go on a trip across the US. Will love grow along the way? Usual pairings ALL HUMAN

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

It was the last day of school. The seniors around me were literally bouncing in anticipation, me being no exception. The teacher had given up trying to teach us something a half hour ago, so now everyone was talking happily and anxiously glancing at the clock. My best friends Mary Alice Brandon (who goes by Alice) and Rosalie Hale (but likes to be called Rose) were in this class and were talking excitedly about a plan to drive all the way across the country and visit almost every state. Rosalie had convinced her parents to let her borrow their RV (which was totally awesome); on the condition that we each bring an extra person that could protect us if we needed it.

"How unfair is that? Who could we possibly bring along that we wouldn't want to kill within two weeks and could protect us?" Rose complained loudly. Her platinum blond hair was down and swished as she shook her head. Her blue eyes seemed furious at the idea.

"Well, I could always go if you wanted." I turned around and came face-to-face with Mike Newton. He had been trying to go out with me for weeks (though I had no idea why. I mean, come on, I was pretty average), and probably saw this as an opportunity for me to date him. The truth was I didn't like him like that. He was just a friend.

"Sorry, Mike," I apologized, "but, no."

"Why?" He whined. I almost started laughing at how funny he sounded. I could imagine him as a Labrador, whining to be taken along on the family vacation.

"Because, my dad wouldn't like that. You know how protective he is." I answered; thanking the heavens I had that excuse. My dad was the police chief of Forks, and I was pretty sure he wouldn't let any random guy go with us, especially not Mike. Rose had told him about how Mike kept trying to go out with me, and he told me that I could use him as an excuse any time I needed.

This was definitely one of those times.

"Oh, ok." Mike mumbled, and walked away to go sit with Jessica and Lauren. I turned back to Alice and Rose, who were snickering.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." I muttered, sitting down in my desk.

Alice abruptly stopped laughing. "Hey," Alice started, her emerald eyes glimmering in excitement as an idea struck, "I could bring my cousin Edward!" She jumped up and down in her seat merrily at the idea, her spiky black hair bobbing along with her. "That would be so great! I've always wanted him to meet you guys! He lives in Chicago, so we'd have to fly him over first, but that would be so cool! He has the best taste in music, oh and…" I droned out as she continued on and on about her cousin in detail. He was a pianist, he loved classical music and books (insert a nudge and a wink from Rose and me rolling my eyes), and he had bronzish colored hair and eyes similar to her.

"So, Bella, who would you drag along with us psychos?" Rose asked me suddenly.

Instantly, a picture of my cousin Emmett flashed through my mind. He was a wrestler and a football player (not to mention he worked out every day), so he could keep us safe. Not to mention, he was absolutely hilarious. He loved to play video games and pull pranks. He had curly dark-brown hair and hazel eyes. He loved cars too, so Rose would have someone to talk to. He was the perfect choice. When I told them my idea, they squealed.

Rose smirked. "Just to keep up with the trends, I guess I could invite my cousin Jasper. He lives in Alabama. He is pretty quiet, and I'm not sure he could protect us very well, but I'm sure that Dad would approve."

"Yes!" Alice cheered from beside me. "So it's settled? We're going to invite my cousin Edward, Bella's cousin Emmett, and Rose's cousin Jasper?"

"Yep!" I chirped. Around us, everyone had started screaming a countdown to the bell ringing, making it feel like New Year's Eve.

"59…

58…

57…

56…"

"You know what this means, don't you?" Alice yelled over everyone else, a familiar evil glint in her eyes. _Oh, no… _"Shopping trip!"

"45…

44…

43…"

"No way Alice!" I argued. "We'll probably go shopping along the way. Don't you think that we should just use what we have?"

"32…

31…

30…"

"Come on Bella! It'll be fun!" Rose added, agreeing with Alice.

"No." I was stubborn and proud of it.

"Fine. You come shopping with us and we won't do your make-up for…a week." Alice compromised. I considered the options, and since this was probably the best deal I was gonna get, I agreed.

"I mean it guys! No make-overs for a whole week! That's seven days!" I yelled over the crowd of teenagers chanting the numbers louder.

"Of course Bella. One whole week, seven days." Alice agreed, but she was smirking. Oh no, she had a plan.

"3…

2…

1…"

The bell signaling the end of school rang out and everyone screamed and ran out of the class. Everyone was congratulating one another and telling each other to call so they could hang out. I saw Tyler, another guy who liked me, start walking my way. I quickly walked towards my rusty red truck that I had gotten for my birthday to avoid him. Alice and Rose were there waiting for me. I climbed into the driver's seat and we drove off to my house to plan our vacation and call our cousins.

This was either going to be the best summer vacation, or the worst.

Review! …Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine…

**Thanks to all of my lovely reviews! I went to my email and was like "Holy shi--um, I mean cow…" Then got yelled at by my dad for almost swearing.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

By the time we got to my house, Alice was bouncing in her seat in excitement…literally. Rose, after the madness of the last day of school finally finished, had changed into her somewhat-distant self again. The two of us were never the closest. I always felt like she was hiding something from me. Alice was the glue that held us all together. I hoped that by the end of this vacation, we would be somewhat closer.

As soon as soon as we had stepped inside, Alice barraged us with questions. Where were we going to go? How long would we stay there? We instantly started planning. Very quickly into it, we realized it would be impossible to visit almost every state. So, we were forced to narrow it down to the top seven. A couple hours later, we had decided. We would drive from Forks, Washington to San Francisco, California. We would stay there three or four days, depending on how long it took to get there. After that, we would drive from there to Las Vegas, Nevada to do some hard-core gambling. Then, we would travel to Denver, Minneapolis, Chicago, Philadelphia, and finally, New York City. We would stay at each for only a couple of days. We would go to at least one tourist spot and hang out there all day.

Then, we had to decide who would sleep where. Rose's RV only had three bedrooms, and they were really small. We drew sticks, and I had to be the one to share with a guy. Then, we pulled a name from a hat to choose who would be staying with me. I reached in, hoping that it wouldn't be Emmett. He snores so loudly, I'd much rather stay in a room with someone I'd never met. I picked out a piece of paper and opened it.

_Emmett_

"Who'd you get?" Rose asked and I showed her the paper. "Emmett?" She asked. "Lucky you got your own cousin."

"No I'm not!" I wailed loudly. "Emmett snores! Really loud!" I laid my head on the kitchen table. "Can I change? Please?"

Alice held the hat out. "Go ahead."

I eagerly reached my hand in and grabbed the next slip I felt. I opened it and read it aloud. "Edward." I looked up and saw Alice and Rose exchange a glance and groaned. "What are you guys planning?"

The two of them shrugged and ignored my question. "So…who do you want to call first?" Alice asked me, disregarding my glare.

"How about Emmett?" I suggested, looking at the clock. 4:47. "He lives with Renee and Phil in Jacksonville, since he's going to college near there. It's almost eight there, and Renee will get mad if anyone calls for him later than that. Even if it is her own daughter."

Renee, my mom, and Charlie, my dad, didn't stay married very long. They got married as soon as they graduated and had me. My mom hated it here though, and when I was very young she took me and moved to Phoenix. Then, when I was 16, Mom met Phil and instantly fell in love with him. So, I moved back with Charlie and spent the remainder of my high school years with him. Sure, I miss her, but Charlie could never live by himself. He cannot cook at all.

"Ok." Rose agreed. Alice got up and brought in the phone. Rose hit the speaker button and said to me, "Dial. We'll pretend we're party girls looking for a good man to have in a threesome."

"Wait, what? First of all, he'll recognize my voice, second of all, there are four of us, third of all, he'll kill me! He's got muscles the size of my head!" I whined.

"You won't be talking. Alice and I will." Rose argued. "So dial."

I sighed and typed in the number for Emmett's cell phone. I suppose this could be payback for all those nasty pranks that he pulled on me while he lived here. For example, when we were five he told me that if I didn't brush my teeth, the tooth fairy would use her fairy wand and hunt me down. I had nightmares for weeks.

"_Hello, you've reached the sexy hotline, how may I help you?"_ Emmett's voice answered after the third ring. I couldn't believe he actually said that. I had to cover my mouth with my hand to stop from laughing. Alice was in the same position. Rose, however, didn't even look phased.

"Hey there, big boy. We're looking for a hot guy named Emmett McCarty. Do you know him?" She purred. I could imagine the look on Emmett's face. He was probably sitting in his car on the freeway, wondering which one of his one night stands this was. And sure enough, I was right.

"…_Is this Rosette?"_ He guessed, the confusion in his voice obvious.

"Not just Rosette." Alice started after Rose almost fell out of her chair laughing at the irony. Rosette and Rosalie are pretty close names.

"…_Alison? I swear if you two are in my room with nothing on but my underwear, you are so goi-,"_

"Stop! Stop! I can't take it anymore!" I cried out, doubling over in laughter. Rose and Alice soon followed. I fell off of my chair and onto the linoleum floor, but I didn't stop. I could picture the look of sheer terror on his face as he realized that he had just basically told his cousin he had some stalkers. All it did was make me laugh harder.

"_Bella? Is that you?"_ Disbelief colored his tone.

"Yep!" I chirped happily, the adrenaline still pulsing through my veins. "Along with my friends Alice and Rosalie. Rose played Rosette and Alice played Alison, which is kind of ironic since the names are so similar to theirs." I paused to let this all sink in.

"_Oh, well, um…hi Bella, Alice, Rosalie…"_ Emmett coughed, embarrassed. I could hear his friends in the background laughing at him. Oh…maybe we should have waited until later, when he was alone. If his friends were anything like mine, they would never let this go.

"So, Emmett, or should I say 'big boy,' we were wondering if you wanted to go on a road trip with us, since Bella is your cousin and all." Alice said. "Of course, we'll be paying for your flight ticket, and we'll be driving in Rose's parent's RV, so do you want to come?" She continued all on one breath.

The line was silent for a moment, and I was positive that Emmett had no clue what Alice had just said. Then…

"_That would be AWESOME! I need to get out of this place so bad, I'm going insane. Bells, you know I love Aunt Renee, but my God does she talk a lot. So, that is a yes, of course I would want to come. Give me a time and I'll be there!"_

"Great!" Alice cheered. "That's one down, two to go. I had a feeling you'd say yes, so I already mailed your flight tickets. They'll be there tomorrow."

"_Cool. Talk to you later Bells?"_ Emmett asked.

"Of course," I replied, "bye." I hit the off button and went to put the phone back in its place.

Maybe this would all work out well.

* * *

Okay, so, here's the deal. I'm gonna try to update once a weekend. You see, my teachers have a condition that I like to call, 'Project Happy.' They are obsessed with giving out projects. So, it'll be hard to update a lot. But I'll try.

Reviews make me happy!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine…

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine…

--

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

--

Charlie came home pretty quickly after we had called Emmett, so I decided to start dinner. Rose and Alice took Charlie into the living room and explained the vacation to them. As I was making the enchiladas, I listened in to what they were saying. They told him where we would go, who we would be going with, what the sleeping areas were (they left out the fact that I would be sharing a room with Alice's cousin), and what we would be doing at each stop. He actually seemed okay with it. Then, they told him how they had already asked Emmett and he said yes. Before they could tell him _how_ we asked them, I convinced them to set the table.

That didn't stop them, though. They decided that since I stopped them from telling him before, they would tell him while he was eating. He almost choked a couple of times from laughing with food in his mouth.

After we had cleaned up, we took the phone and headed up to my room. It had been a baby blue color when I first moved in, but Alice redecorated it. Now, it was a dark purple, with red velvet curtains covering the windows. The duvet cover matched the curtains. I had a dark brown desk and tons of bookshelves lining the wall.

"Okay, I think we should call Edward next." Alice said as we sat down on the bed. "Uncle Ed and Aunt Elizabeth are pretty strict." Rose and I shrugged. Alice hit the speaker button and dialed. "Okay, no pranks. Edward doesn't like that." Rose rolled her eyes, and I nodded. I didn't think I could pull something like that off, anyways. "And also because his Dad or Mom might answer."

Sure enough, a female voice answered. _"Hello, you've reached the Mason household, Elizabeth speaking."_

"Hi Aunt Elizabeth!" Alice greeted happily. "It's so nice to talk to you again."

"_Hello, Alice. It's good to hear from you. Unfortunately, Edward is taking some classes right now, so you'll have to wait if you want to talk to him."_ Elizabeth explained.

"Oh, okay." Alice replied. "Hey, can I ask you a question?" she asked, ignoring the warning glances Rose and I were sending her.

"_Sure, Alice. What do you need?" _Elizabeth answered.

"Well…" Alice started, and then went into a detailed explanation of our trip. I noticed that she told her every bit of information she could remember; from when she first mentioned the idea, to Rose's deal with her parents that we would bring along someone to protect us, and even our hilarious joke on Emmett. She had Rose tell her about Jasper, and had me tell her about Emmett. She even told her about the sleeping arrangements, which was the one thing I thought she'd avoid. An hour later, she finally asked the question. "So, we were wondering if Edward would want to come along with us on the most awesome summer vacation ever."

The line was silent as Elizabeth considered everything Alice told her. _"Well, I have no problem with it,"_ she started, _"but how will you convince Edward? You know him. He isn't too big on having a good time. Chances are he won't want to go."_

"We'll convince him. Right girls?" Alice asked us, confidence bubbling in her voice.

"Whatever you say Alice." Rose said.

"I would have no idea how to convince him," I argued, "so I think I'll go watch the game with Charlie."

"No!" Alice cried. "You act the most like him, so you'll know exactly what to say." I stared at her as if she had three heads while she glared at me. I sighed in defeat and she grinned. I glowered at her.

"_Well, if you can get him to go, I have no problem with it…oh, look! Edward's home! Edward, come here! Alice is on the phone and she wants to talk to you." _The sounds of the phone switching people came over the speaker

"_Hello, Alice. I'm sorry if you had to wait long, my composing class was changed to a different time today, since it was the last class before summer."_ A musical voice said.

"It's okay Edward. Hey, I had a question. My friends Bella, Rose and I are going on a road trip across the country, and we were told we need to bring someone to protect us. Will you come with us and be my protector?" Alice asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at the phone as if he could see her. I couldn't help it; I giggled. Alice elbowed me in the ribs and I winced.

"_Alice, you're not there alone, are you?"_ He accused.

Alice paused. "Um…of course I am! What makes you think I'm not?"

"_Alice…"_

"Alright fine! Bella and Rose are here with me. Bella's the smart one who giggled, and Rose is the cool one who knew to keep her trap shut." Alice muttered and glared at me. I glared back. "Anyways, please will you go? I would have no one else to bring and…and…Bella! Convince him!"

"What?" I gasped. "No way! You do it!"

"Let's put it this way, Bella," Alice started, 'if Edward doesn't go I'll bring Mike!" I almost passed out at the thought.

"_Mike?"_ Edward asked. I had completely forgotten he was on the phone.

"Bella's stalker." Alice answered before glaring at me. "Isabella Marie Swan, I am serious."

"Mary Alice Brandon, I…I…" I sighed, giving up. "Well, let's see, Edward, um...how could I convince you? Well, you wouldn't be the only guy going, so you wouldn't be ganged up on by us. I'm sure that there'll be some pranks on us girls because, well, Emmett's going…and even though you'd have to share a room with me, I talk in my sleep and it's supposedly really entertaining…"

"It is." Rose cut in. Alice shushed her and motioned for me to keep going.

I ignored her outburst. "We'd get to see all of these great historic places and tourist sights, not to mention the beauty of nature…and Alice told me that you could have control of the music we listen to…plus I think we might have enough room for a keyboard on the RV so you could still play…" I stopped, trying to think of something else.

Alice noticed my pause. "And…?" She urged with large hand gestures.

"What else is there to say?" I asked her. "That I'll make sure there are plenty of books to read on the way?"

"That works!" She agreed. I rolled my eyes.

"_Can I think about it and call you back in the morning?"_ Edward asked.

"Sure!" Alice chirped, suddenly in a much better mood. "Bye!" She hung up, but I noticed something.

"Shouldn't you have given him a number or something?"

"Oh yeah…"She muttered. "Oh well. I know he'll say yes. Now, we need to call Jasper."

Rose punched in the number, and Jasper's dad answered the phone. Rose apparently forgot to mention that his dad was in the military and got incredibly mad at us for calling so late, but when we asked if Jasper could go, he said he'd make him. For some reason, Jasper was very cruel to a girl at his school recently. His father thought it would be a good idea to have him be around women so he would, "learn to respect them." Let's just say it was an interesting conversation.

"Wow." Alice and I said after Rose hung up the phone.

"Yeah, no kidding." Rose agreed.

"Well, Rose and I have to leave, Bella." Alice sighed and stood up. "Tomorrow we'll come pick you up to go shopping at 8 am. If you're not up I'll make you go in a tube top and mini skirt. Remember that, because it's not a threat, it's a warning." By this time, she and Rose were standing by the door. "Sleep well, Bella!" She grinned and skipped gracefully out of the room, Rose not too far behind.

I sighed and plopped down onto my bed. I never knew one single day could be so tiring. I yawned as my vision faded to black, letting unconsciousness take over me.

--

Wow. I finished a chapter. It's a TUESDAY. You need to thank me. Not to mention, I already know what will happen next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine…

Okay, so, guess what? It's switching to another person's Point of View! Yay! Let's see how this goes. If it's OOC chances are I'll know it so don't remind me. And also, the last name of the composing instructor is my teacher's last name, so I put it in there. It'll be funny, trust me.

* * *

Chapter 4

Edward's POV

* * *

By the time I returned home from my composing class, I was exhausted. It was only 9, but I felt like I was going to pass out at any moment. Due to the fact that it was our last session before summer vacation, Mr. Helsel, our composing instructor, decided to keep us in class for an extra _four hours._ He also decided that we were going to have a project assigned to us over the vacation. He told us we had to compose a piece that flowed, was in 6/8 time, and had at least 1,000 measures. We would have to play the song for the entire class, and the class would then vote on which one was the best. Everyone would write lyrics to go with that song, and the one that was the best would be given to a group of famous singing artists, who would record it. It could be about anyone or anything, but it had to have a special meaning behind it.

No wonder everyone says that he puts the "hell" in "Helsel."

When I walked through the door, my mother was talking on the phone, so I tried to be quiet and not disturb her conversation. Unfortunately, I was so tired I forgot that the hardwood in front of the door squeaked, so she noticed me.

"Well, if you can get him to go, I have no problem with it…oh, look! Edward's home! Edward, come here! Alice is on the phone and she wants to talk to you." Oh, no. Where would Alice want me to go? Every time she wants me to do something, I end up either on a date with some snobby plastic Barbie that thinks that the world should bow down to her, or I wind up grounded for a couple weeks. Hesitantly, I grabbed the phone from my mother's hand.

"Hello, Alice. I'm sorry if you had to wait long, my composing class was changed to a different time today, since it was the last class before summer." I explained. Sure, she was my overly hyper cousin, but I didn't want her mad at me for making her wait, because let's face it. Alice and patient only go in the same sentence if 'is not' is between them.

"_It's okay Edward."_ It's okay? Wow, what she wants to ask me must be really big. She usually gets mad if I make her wait for ten minutes. _"Hey, I had a question. My friends Bella, Rose and I are going on a road trip across the country, and we were told we need to bring someone to protect us. Will you come with us and be my protector?"_ After she was done, I could hear a soft giggle that was most definitely not Alice's.

"Alice, you're not there alone, are you?" I accused, glaring at the phone as if she could see me.

She paused, and then stuttered, _"Um…of course I am! What makes you think I'm not?"_

"Alice…" I started. If I knew my cousin at all, then she was definitely lying right now.

"_Alright fine! Bella and Rose are here with me. Bella's the smart one who giggled, and Rose is the cool one who knew to keep her trap shut. Anyways, please will you go? I would have no one else to bring and…and…Bella! Convince him!"_ My cousin practically yelled.

"_What? No way! You do it!"_ A softer, unsure voice replied in shock. I assumed that this was Bella.

"_Let's put it this way, Bella, if Edward doesn't go I'll bring Mike!"_ Alice threatened. I froze. Who was Mike? Why would it hurt this 'Bella' person if he went along? Had he done anything to my cousin? If he did, I was going to fly over there and knock him out cold.

"Mike?" I asked, nervously.

"_Bella's stalker."_ Alice answered. She paused for a minute._ "Isabella Marie Swan, I am serious."_

"_Mary Alice Brandon, I…I…"_ The girl sighed, obviously giving into my cousin. _"Well, let's see, Edward, um...how could I convince you? Well, you wouldn't be the only guy going, so you wouldn't be ganged up on by us. I'm sure that there'll be some pranks on us girls because, well, Emmett's going…and even though you'd have to share a room with me, I talk in my sleep and it's supposedly really entertaining…"_ Why would I have to share a room with her? And who's Emmett?

"_It is."_ A new voice cut in. This was probably Rose.

She seemed to ignore her. _"We'd get to see all of these great historic places and tourist sights, not to mention the beauty of nature…and Alice told me that you could have control of the music we listen to…plus I think we might have enough room for a keyboard on the RV so you could still play…"_ She stopped.

"_And…?"_ Alice asked, urging her to continue.

"_What else is there to say? That I'll make sure there are plenty of books to read on the way?"_ She asked sarcastically.

As they continued to argue, I realized I would probably have to think this over. After all, even if I say no, I'll need the time to think up a good excuse. Alice is very stubborn when it comes to getting her way. Plus, I am so tired I can barely stay standing. "…Can I think about it and call you back in the morning?" I asked. I was way too tired to try and think this through, and I knew if I automatically said no, my parents would get mad at me for not even considering it.

"_Sure! Bye!"_ Alice chirped happily, and then she clicked the phone off. I turned our phone off, and immediately went to my room. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was sound asleep.

* * *

I woke up to sunlight streaming through the window next to my bed. It was only 8 in the morning. Hoping I could just go back to sleep, I pulled the covers up to my head. Unfortunately, I couldn't fall asleep and decided to get up. I changed into some running clothes and headed out the door to think.

I wasn't entirely sure of whether or not I wanted to go along. On one hand, I hadn't seen Alice in a very long time. I'm sure that she misses me as much as I miss her. I would get to stay with her, get to visit some of the places I have always wanted to go, finally meet Bella and Rose who she speaks so highly of, and I'd get to get away from the problems I've been having here. Also, I might be able to find something to do my project on along the way.

But, on the other hand, I wasn't so sure I would want to spend 2 months with four total strangers and my rambunctious cousin in an RV. We were bound to get into a lot of trouble along the way, and I definitely love having my own personal space. Constantly being social was not my favorite thing to do. In fact, the only reason I haven't left home yet is because I don't have the money to own my own apartment yet.

Finally deciding on my decision, I realized that I was almost home. When I walked through the front door, I smelled bacon and eggs – my mom was trying to butter me up with my favorite breakfast. That is low, even for her. I found her happily humming Clair de Lune, one of my favorite Debussy compositions, while frying bacon. When she noticed I was back, she smiled and greeted me.

"Good morning, Edward! I was hoping to speak with you. Go upstairs and take a shower, and by that time, breakfast will be ready. I made your favorite." She smiled again and turned back to the stove. I grinned in return, feeling much better after making my choice, and headed upstairs.

When I came back down, the table was already set and my mother was sitting, waiting for me. I sat down immediately, and started to eat.

"Edward…" My mother started. "I really think you should go on this trip with Alice and her friends. It could be a great experience for you, to get away and see some of the country you live in. I know it probably doesn't seem like a good idea, but you'd have a lot of fun."

"I already decided I was going." I answered. She looked incredibly shocked, as if she would have had to threaten me to go along with it.

"Really?" I nodded. "When?"

"This morning." I replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to call Alice." I stood up, putting my plate in the dishwasher as I walked into the living room. I grabbed the phone, suddenly remembering that Alice didn't give me a number to call back. I shrugged, deciding to call the number on the Caller ID. It rang twice before a familiar soft voice answered.

"_Hello?"_ I recognized it immediately as Bella's voice.

"Hello, Bella. It's Edward Masen. I hope I didn't wake you up." I apologized politely. Glancing at the clock. It was 9:30 here, which means its 7:30 there. Ouch, that would be terrible.

"_Oh, no. You didn't. Alice set my alarm for seven, so I would be fully prepared to go shopping with her later."_ I winced. If there was one thing I remembered about Alice, it was that shopping with her was a nightmare.

"Ouch." I muttered. "I'm so sorry."

"_No, it's fine. If I go shopping with her today, they can't give me a makeover for a whole week."_ She laughed quietly. _"So, have you decided whether or not you wanted to come along?"_

"Actually, that was why I was calling. I would have called her house, but she never gave me a number." I explained. "But, I have decided that I will be going."

"_Really? What made you change your mind? I-I mean, don't get me wrong, I really want to meet you, and I'm glad you're coming, but your mom said that you probably wouldn't want to."_ She clarified.

"I actually have to compose a piece of music for one of my classes. I figured I'd have a better chance of finding something to base it off of if I went along."

"_That sounds like fun! What does it have to be about?"_ She asked.

I explained the project to her in as much detail as I could, surprised that she actually was listening. She asked me a lot of questions, ranging from my favorite genres of music to my least favorite class. Before I knew it, half an hour had passed. It just felt so right to be talking to her.

"_Alice will be here soon, so I have to go. Your tickets should probably come in the mail today, if I know Alice like I think I do. I'll see you when you get here?"_ Bella asked.

"Of course…but you do know that when I get there, it'll be my turn."

"_Your turn to what?"_

"Ask the questions." I smirked. "Have a nice day, Bella."

"_Y-you too, Edward."_ She replied, and then hung up. I hit the off button and wandered to my room to start packing.

Maybe this trip would be fun.

* * *

Yay! Finished! I was worried because I was at a sleepover last night, so I didn't get much sleep. But, anyway, that's 2000 words of pure Edward-y goodness!

I love reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine…

Okay, now it's changing back to Bella's Point of View. This is the chapter when two of the three guys come to Forks! Read on to see which one needs to come yet.

* * *

Chapter 5

Bella's Point of View

* * *

Alice had bought me so many clothes I thought my arms would fall off. I had at least twenty bags in each hand, yet somehow she didn't even look surprised when they all fit in the back of her Yellow 911 Turbo. It helped calm my nerves in one way though; at least she wouldn't make me come back for more.

The next morning, we were all going to drive up to Port Angeles in Rose's parent's minivan, which really surprised me at first. Alice and Rose are speed demons, and a minivan will not go over 90 mph without the engine failing. Then, as soon as we hit the freeway and the speedometer read 160 miles per hour, Rose explained that she had changed the engine last night so we could go fast. I suppose I really shouldn't be amazed. Rose loves cars more than people. She also hinted that she was going to do the same for the RV. The boys really wouldn't know what hit them.

According to Alice, Emmett would be flying in first, at about 10 am. Then, an hour later, Edward's plane would land. Then, we'd go out to a restaurant in town for lunch. Lastly, at about 3 pm, Jasper's plane would land. I had a very bad feeling it was going to be a long day, so I brought a couple of my favorite books and my iPod. Alice complained loudly about this, until I told her I'd hold it all in the Pink bag she bought me yesterday. After that, she agreed, but only if she chose my clothes. I should have noticed the evil glint in her eyes, but I didn't. Now, I was wearing a light denim skirt, with a dark blue sweater over a white cami. Luckily, she let me wear a pair of blue flats so I wouldn't trip and break my ankle (which will probably happen anyways).

It was 9:30 when Emmett's plane actually flew in. Turns out, they were expecting a delay when they didn't need it. I wasn't really surprised, since for once it wasn't raining here in Port Angeles. When we stood by the gate to meet him (they didn't have as much security here because the planes are very small), I heard him before I saw him.

"Bella! Bella! Where oh where art thou?" He cried out jokingly, walking out of the gate. I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. "Hey Bells, how you been?" I grinned and let go of him, smacking his arm. "Ouch! Gees, Bella, you could do some serious damage there. What was that for anyway?"

"For making fun of classics." I replied. Same old Emmett. He still had that entertaining personality I remember, and looked almost exactly the same. He had gotten taller since last Christmas, had gotten a tan from living in Florida, and had grown his hair out a little longer. "Oh! This is Alice and Rose, also known as Alison and Rosette." I smirked, remembering the prank on him.

"Hey, Alice!" He yelled, giving her a big hug. She squealed loudly, yelling at him to let her go. He set her down and moved onto Rose. "Emmett." He said seriously, sticking out his hand.

Rose glanced at it hesitantly, and then shook it. "Rose."

I stared at Emmett in shock. He wasn't pranking! This was a historic moment. Emmett McCarty was not joking around. God, do I wish that I had brought my camera. It was only when they got into a deep conversation about cars that I decided to stop staring and find Alice. When I found her, she was jumping up and down, looking at one of the TVs.

"He's here! He's here! Edward's plane got here early too!" She cheered, pulling me towards another gate. "I wonder why all the planes are getting here early...oh well. Hey, where's Rose?" Alice asked.

"Talking to Emmett about cars." I replied, not looking up from my tattered copy of Wuthering Heights.

"Really?" Alice gasped in shock, looking across the airport. I looked up too, and sure enough, Rose and Emmett were standing by the gate, chatting away. Rose threw her hands up in the air and started yelling. Now it was obvious they were talking about cars, because Rose only yells at complete strangers if they say something wrong about cars, or if they hit on her. Normally, I wouldn't put it past Emmett to hit on her, but he was acting really strange lately, so it was hard to tell. Alice pulled me out of my thinking by squealing and running towards the gate. Out of it stepped an angel.

His hair was a shiny copper, like a penny, and was very messy. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt and dark jeans, but it made his stunningly pale skin stand out even more. Those weren't the first things I noticed, though. What I first saw were his eyes. They were a dark emerald green, reminding me much of the forests in Forks. They were so similar to Alice's eyes, yet very different at the same time. Alice's were always full of joy and happiness. His were guarded and pained, as if he didn't trust himself or the world around him.

"Edward!" Alice cried, latching herself onto the angel. I almost gasped out loud. This was her cousin? The man I would have to share a room with for almost two months?

God help me.

"Hello, Alice. It's very nice to see you." He greeted in his velvet voice I distinctly remembered from the phone conversation. I blushed and looked down at my feet. Hopefully, he hadn't been thinking of anyone extraordinarily beautiful while talking to me. I would be an utter disappointment. "Who is this?" He asked. I glanced up at him through my hair to find his amazing emerald eyes staring down at me. _He's tall,_ I noticed.

"Oh, this is Bella. You know, the girl that helped convince you to come here?" Alice answered. "I'm going to go see if Jasper's plane is going to land any sooner. You guys stay here." Alice wandered off, leaving me with Edward.

"Hello Bella. How are you today?" He asked suddenly. I looked up, surprised, and then instantly regretted it. His eyes dazzled me, and I temporarily lost all train of thought. It took me a minute to form a complete sentence.

"F-fine. I'm kind of happy that everyone's showing up early. What about you?" I asked, trying desperately to get all the focus off of me.

"Not a chance." Edward said suddenly. I gazed at him, confused. "It's my turn to ask the questions, remember?" He explained, grinning a crooked smile. I almost got lost in his eyes again, but quickly looked at the floor to avoid it.

"Oh yeah." I muttered, blushing.

"Edward! Bella!" Alice yelled, running over to us. "Jasper's plane is planning on coming in at two, instead of three. It turns out that I thought I set certain times but I didn't and…" she trailed off. I looked up to find her staring intently at Edward, who was looking at me with that crooked smile on his face.

"Yes, Alice?" I questioned, to get her to continue.

"Oh, yeah, umm…hey Edward, did you meet Rose and Emmett yet?" She asked, changing the subject. He broke his gaze away from my face, shaking his head no. "Well, they're over by Gate 2 if you want to meet them. Hey, Bella, will you come to the bathroom with me?" Alice turned to me.

"Oh, sure," I gulped, knowing I was about to get interrogated. "Edward, will you hold my bag while we're in there? I don't want to get anything in there wet." I explained. He shook his head yes, his beautiful hair falling over his eyes as he grinned again. I handed him my bag. "Feel free to read anything that's in there!" I yelled as Alice dragged me into one of the bathrooms.

"What the hay was that?!" Alice screeched as soon as the door closed. I decided to try and act innocent.

"What are you talking about?" I lied, my voice sounding extremely fake. I was the absolute worst liar in the world.

"You know what. Haven't I ever told you that I hear and see all that goes on? When I first left, Edward was practically undressing you with his eyes, something I've _never_ seen him do. Then, I might not have been able to see what was going through the flight schedules, but I could still hear you. What did he mean that it was his turn to ask the questions? Did you talk to him yesterday morning more than you said you did? And then I come back and you're all embarrassed, and Edward's staring at you like you were a goddess, so I knew I missed something. So spill it all." Alice glared at me.

I sighed. "Later, okay? I don't want to have to repeat it and I'm sure Rose wants to hear." She glared at me, but nodded. I smiled sadly, knowing I was only holding off the inevitable. She would find out what happened, one way or another.

We walked over to Gate 2 where Rose and Emmett were arguing about which engine worked the best. Edward was sitting on one of the plastic chairs nearby, reading my collection of Edgar Allen Poe stories. I went over and sat by him while Alice told Rose and Emmett that Jasper was coming in earlier. When I sat down, he glanced worriedly at me.

"Is everything ok?" He asked, fear evident in his eyes. "What happened that made Alice want to talk to you so suddenly? And in private, too?" I looked at him, confused at how he would have known that. "I'm her cousin. I know that she only rushes off to the bathroom with a friend if she's about to interrogate the life out of them." I sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"She assumed that we only talked on the phone for a couple minutes, and I didn't correct her. She heard our conversation and now she wants details." I confessed, looking through my bag for my iPod. Edward laughed suddenly, and I looked up at him. "And what exactly is so funny about that? Do you realize that she and Rose are going to kill me for not telling this earlier?"

"Same old Alice," he commented, ignoring my questions. I huffed and hit play. Clair de Lune's sweet melody instantly filled my ears and I sighed in content. This was my favorite Debussy song, and it always calmed me down. I sat and listened to half the song until one of the ear buds was pulled out of my ear. I looked up and saw Edward placing the ear bud in his ear. He looked surprised.

"Clair de Lune?" He asked, amazed. "You know Debussy?"

"Just a few songs." I answered. "My mother played them around the house, and I grew to love this one. It's one of my favorites."

"It's one of my favorites, too." Edward responded, looking out one of the windows.

"Hey! Edward! Bella!" Emmett yelled. "We're going to the fancy restaurant that has Bella's name in it. Are you going to sit there and talk all day or did you want to come?" I blushed and grabbed my bag.

"Coming," I replied, walking away from Edward as fast as possible.

This was going to be a very long trip.

* * *

Wow….it only took me one day to type this.

Whose POV should I do the next chapter in? Tell me in a review!

w4bd≤!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine…

Alright, so I was very happy by the number of reviews I got telling me who I should write next. Here are the results: Edward and Alice tied with 5, Jasper and Emmett tied with 3, and Rose got last with 2. So, I decided for the ties, I would post both chapters on the same day and in whatever order is easiest for me, ok?

* * *

Chapter 6

Alice's Point of View

* * *

I knew that there was something going on between Edward and Bella. When we had first stepped into the airport, he seemed entranced by her appearance. Even as he was talking to me, he was staring at her. Bella looked embarrassed to be in the same room as him, finding the floor and the blue flats I picked out for her much more interesting. After introducing them, I quickly left to see how they would react by being alone. I glanced at the times. I knew that Jasper would be coming in earlier already. Since Edward had told me that he was bumped up to an earlier time, I figured Jasper would too. I stood behind the TVs, so I couldn't see them, but could still hear them. That way, I didn't seem too much like a stalker.

"Hello Bella. How are you today?" Edward asked, the tone in his voice telling me he was struggling to talk.

"F-fine. I'm kind of happy that everyone's showing up early. What about you?" Bella replied nervously in response. I smirked. Same old Bella, trying not to talk about herself.

"Not a chance." Edward said suddenly. What does he mean 'not a chance'? What the heck does that has to do with anything? According to Bella, when he called, they didn't talk for very long. "It's my turn to ask the questions, remember?" He explained. I didn't get it. Ask the questions? Suddenly everything clicked. Bella had lied to us! How the heck did that happen? Bella is the worst liar I have ever met! I must have been to preoccupied by the though of shopping to notice any strange behavior. Oh…I am going to get her for that.

"Oh yeah." She muttered so quietly, I almost didn't hear her. I quickly rushed to the information booth to get the time Jasper was flying in like I was supposed to be doing. After I found out that Jasper was coming in at two in the afternoon instead of three, I hurried back to Edward and Bella. Bella was staring at the floor, embarrassed. Edward was gawking at her, a goofy grin spreading across his face. I wonder what he was thinking. Oh, what I wouldn't give to be a mind-reader!

"Edward! Bella!" I yelled out, jogging over to where they were standing. "Jasper's plane is planning on coming in at two, instead of three. It turns out that I thought I set certain times but I didn't and…" I trailed off, staring at Edward. How was I going to get her alone?

"Yes, Alice?" Bella said, trying to get me to continue.

"Oh, yeah, umm…hey Edward, did you meet Rose and Emmett yet?" I asked Edward. I knew it was obvious I was trying to get Bella alone, and Edward picked up on that. He sent me a warning glance and shook his head no. "Well, they're over by Gate 2 if you want to meet them. Hey, Bella, will you come to the bathroom with me?" I turned to her, noticing the fear in her eyes.

"Oh, sure," Bella gulped, very nervous now. "Edward, will you hold my bag while we're in there? I don't want to get anything in there wet." Bella explained, masking the fear in her voice very well. Edward turned to her and nodded his head yes. "Feel free to read anything that's in there!" She yelled as I dragged her by her arm to the bathroom.

"What the hay was that?!" I screeched as soon as the door shut, tapping my pink stiletto on the floor. I was going to get answers, and she knew it.

"What are you talking about?" She lied, trying to act innocent. Bella was given an award in second grade for never lying. The only reason is because she is terrible at it, so she chose not to. Now, I know why.

"You know what. Haven't I ever told you that I hear and see all that goes on? When I first left, Edward was practically undressing you with his eyes, something I've _never_ seen him do. Then, I might not have been able to see what was going through the flight schedules, but I could still hear you. What did he mean that it was his turn to ask the questions? Did you talk to him yesterday morning more than you said you did? And then I come back and you're all embarrassed, and Edward's staring at you like you were a goddess, so I knew I missed something. So spill it all." I glared at her, the tapping of my foot increasing tempo.

She seemed surprised, but only for a second, to find out that I knew this much. Then, she sighed, giving up. "Later, okay? I don't want to have to repeat it and I'm sure Rose wants to hear." I glared at her one more time, but nodded. What she said was true. I turned and walked out of the bathroom and over towards Gate 2. Edward was sitting in a chair, reading a collection of short stories that was by the guy who wrote "The Tell-Tale Heart." What was his name again? Edwin Moe or something? Anyway, I split from Bella, rushing over to Rose and Emmett. They were deep in a conversation about cars.

"Rose! Emmett! Jasper's coming in at two instead of three. Now, do you want to spy on Edward and Bella or not?" I glared. Rose smirked, but Emmett looked confused.

"Let's go." She grinned as we moved and sat down in the chairs behind them.

"She assumed that we only talked on the phone for a couple minutes, and I didn't correct her. She heard our conversation and now she wants details." Bella was admitting as we sat down. Rose glared at the back of Bella's head and I put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She turned to me and I shook my head no. We'd yell at her later, but not now.

Edward laughed suddenly. Bella turned and glared at him, her brown eyes ablaze with fury. "And what exactly is so funny about that? Do you realize that she and Rose are going to kill me for not telling this earlier?"

"Same old Alice," He commented. I really hadn't changed all that much, I'll admit. Bella grabbed her iPod from her bag and put it on Clair De Lune. I knew what that meant: conversation over. I stood up, motioning for Rose to follow. We walked over to Emmett, who was staring at us with a confused expression on his face.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"We're spying on them. You know, getting details. Edward seems to really like her," I shrugged, "and Bella hasn't been this embarrassed since she told us about you and the Tooth Fairy story." Emmett grinned.

"Oh, yeah! Good times, good times."

I glanced at my wristwatch. Wow…was it noon already? "We better get going, if we want to get to La Bella Italia anytime soon. Emmett, can you call Bella and Edward? Rose and I are going to get the car and drive up."

He nodded. As we walked to the car I could hear him yell, "Hey! Edward! Bella! We're going to the fancy restaurant that has Bella's name in it. Are you going to sit there and talk all day or did you want to come?" I smiled as Rose chuckled. That reminds me…

"So, what do you think of Emmett?" I asked as we climbed up into the minivan.

"He's hot, funny, and can talk about cars." She shrugged. "Personally, I think this trip won't be too bad." I smirked. That was exactly what I wanted to hear. I could practically hear the gears turning in my head as ideas formed. Oh yes Rose, this trip is not going to be bad at all.

In fact, I think it will be very, very fun.

--

Dun dun dun! What is Alice planning? I think it's kind of obvious, but then again, I'm writing the story.

Sorry it's taking my so long to get them on the stupid road already. I think once I'm done with Rose's POV I will. But that'll be what, ten chapters in? …damn.

Review please!

w4bd≤! (waiting for breaking dawn and loving edward). Spread the Twilightness! Even if that isn't a word.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine…

Yay! Chapter seven in Edward's POV! Time to see what his opinion on Bella is. It shall be very interesting. And maybe unoriginal, too. We'll find out.

* * *

Chapter 7

Edward's Point of View

* * *

"Edward! Took you long enough! What happened? Did your feet get stuck to the ground or something?" Alice joked, pretending to be mad. She even tapped one of her high-heeled shoes in fake irritation. Rose was tinkering with the engine, showing Emmett something, not even paying attention to our exchange. Bella, though, was smiling, watching closely at how I would react.

"Shut it, Alice." I growled jokingly. Bella stifled a laugh at my reaction. I looked over Alice's shoulder and grinned at the brown-haired angel. She blushed in response and looked away, the pink tint staining her cheeks. I threw my bags in the trunk and climbed in the back, where Bella was sitting.

Bella was probably the most beautiful person on the planet. Her slightly-curly mahogany hair was down and framed her heart-shaped face. The dark navy color of her sweater was perfect on her, accenting her skin color. Her skin was very pale – a shade paler than mine. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, filled with depth and life. That blush was adorable, along with the way she'd bite her lip if she was embarrassed or nervous. She was an angel sent down from heaven. I wanted to know everything about her.

"Where are you going to college?" I asked her, starting my list of questions.

"Either Northwestern or Virginia State. I got full rides at both of those schools." She blushed, looking at her lap. So she was smart.

"What's your favorite color?" I questioned, smiling when she looked up at me.

She paused. "I-it changes by day. Today it's green. What about you?" She asked.

"What part of 'my turn to ask the questions' don't you get?" I teased, noticing the car start to move. "And it's brown, by the way." This continued all through the car ride. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice watching us, a small smirk on her face. Every time Bella would look at her lap, I'd turn my head to glare at her. Alice would shrug and start talking to Emmett, who was annoying Rose almost the whole trip.

When we got to the restaurant, Alice was grinning so wide I thought her face would crack under the pressure. The restaurant seemed pretty normal; the dark brown bricks were covered in ivy, the red-painted door had faded from constant rain, and the sign said 'La Bella Italia' in giant neon letters. Inside, nothing seemed to stand out either. It was painted a tan color, with forest green tables covered by white tablecloths. The hostess was a girl who looked to be just about Bella's age, with dark curly hair. Bella groaned beside me.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked, turning to her to avoid the hostess who was checking me out.

"That's Jessica. She hates me." She whispered in response, glancing over my shoulder at the girl. "I have no idea why, but every time I get something, she just has to have it. It's so annoying at times." I knew exactly what she meant. My neighbors in Chicago are the exact same way. Everything I got, they stole from me within the next week. I nodded and turned around. Jessica smiled lustfully at me and greeted us.

"Hello Isabella, Mary Alice, Rosalie…boys," she smirked at us. "Are these your boyfriends?"

"Yep!" Alice answered before I could. "Edward is Bella's boyfriend, and Emmett is Rose's. Mine is flying in today." Alice grinned as we all glared at her.

"Ok, so a table for five." Jessica sent a glance at me.

"Actually, we would prefer a booth." I commented. Jessica smirked in Bella's direction and turned to me.

"Whatever you say, baby." She smirked and leaned closer. I backed away, standing behind Bella. She glared at Bella before turning to lead us to our booth.

"So, Edward," she started, "where are you going to college?" I recognized what she was doing. She was trying to win me over from Bella. I noticed she had a hint of lust in her voice, and she was swaying her hips. It took all I had not to gag.

"Um…Northwestern." I answered kindly, since my mother always taught me to be a gentleman. "Luckily, Bella got a full scholarship there, so we'll be seeing each other much more often," I finished, lacing my fingers with hers. Bella turned her head up to look at me, confusion filling her chocolate eyes. I smiled at her and leaned my head down. "Play along," I whispered right by her ear. Her face turned a bright cherry red, but she nodded.

"Really? Oh my god that's so great. You are so lucky," she sneered, glaring at Bella. I glared back. We walked up to a corner booth. "Here's your table. Your server will be right out. And if you boys need _anything_ else, don't hesitate to ask me." She smiled one more time and walked away. I pretended to puke on the floor, making Bella giggle.

"That was disgusting," Rose complained, "and can you believe she used our full names? God, she is such a witch."

"Yeah. Did you see how she was flirting with my cousin? Talk about gross. I'm amazed you didn't puke though, Edward." Alice complimented.

"I know I would've," Emmett agreed.

"I almost did," I admitted, "but Bella was standing right in front of me and I don't think that she would appreciate that very much. Oh, and by the way Bella, thanks for playing along." I thanked, looking at her.

She blushed again and looked down at the table. "You're welcome." I smiled and looked up. Alice and Rose were snickering, and Emmett was glaring at me. What did I do to him? I stared at them with a confused expression until I realized why they were acting so strangely. I looked down, and sure enough, my hand was still clutching hers. I quickly let it go, blushing. No wonder he was glaring; I was holding hands with his cousin. The worst part was I didn't even notice it. It just felt so natural. Luckily, just as the embarrassment was setting in for both Bella and me, our waiter came up.

"Ah, Bella!" He greeted, coming up to the table. I felt a surge of jealousy as the blond-haired man took a grab at her hand, but she pulled it away and quickly slipped it back into mine.

"Hello Mike." She replied in a deadpanned voice. Mike? So this was the stalker that Alice was talking about on the phone? I turned and looked at him. He had blue eyes, blond hair, and looked like a jock. He probably went to school with them.

"So Bella, do you want to go out tonight before you leave? A new movie just came out, and I really think it'd be fun to get to know each other…more personally." He smiled seductively. What was with all the attention on us? I took a quick glance around and saw a head of dark curly hair peeking around the corner. Jessica? Why would she be watching us? Then, it all clicked. She wants Bella to be put in a bad situation so she could get to me! Well, not if I have anything to say about it.

Bella's mouth was open and she was gaping at him in shock. I put my finger underneath her jaw and lifted up to close it. She looked at me and I smiled, and then winked.

"Sorry Mike," I answered for her, not even looking at him, "but Bella and I already had plans tonight. Isn't that right?" I grinned. She smiled sweetly, catching on to what I was doing.

"Of course. Sorry Edward, I didn't introduce you. Edward, this is Mike, a guy from my school." Bella responded awkwardly. Okay, so acting isn't her obvious career choice. Nice to know. That reminds me…what is she majoring in?

"Oh," he replied, looking rejected. "I'll see ya around."

"Hey! Weren't you supposed to take our order or something?" Emmett yelled after him. "What was up with that? And what the hell do you think you're doing?" He glared at me, wanting answers.

I didn't look at him. "So that was Mike the Stalker, huh?" Bella blushed.

"_Stalker_!?" Emmett screamed. "Isabella Marie Swan, since when have you had a stalker?! Forget it! I don't even wanna know. Let's get out of here." He stood up and stormed out of the building, with us running to catch up.

Maybe I shouldn't have said anything…

* * *

There you go! Edward's Point of View is finished. Up next is Emmett and then Jasper, and finally Rose.

I love reviews! Please hit the purple button...it's calling you...

w4bd≤!! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine…

Okay, so now it's time for protective older cousin Emmett's pov! It's a good thing, too. I hate typing his name. And this chapter I don't have to! :-)

* * *

Chapter 8

Emmett's Point of View

* * *

"_Stalker_!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Isabella Marie Swan, since when have you had a stalker?! Forget it! I don't even wanna know. Let's get out of here." I got up and stormed out of the restaurant, straight towards the car. I could barely hear the others asking me to slow down over the anger raging through me. My baby cousin has been stalked by some wanna-be punk trying to get in her pants! The next time I see him, he is going down. What will I do to him then? I'll hang him, shoot him, give him a lethal injection, lock him in a room with Barney, use him as a baseball, drown him in a bathtub then drop in a hairdryer, chop off his head, pull out a chainsaw, rip out his heart, stuff a bomb down his throat and set it o-

"Emmett!" Bella yelled, pulling me out of my internal rant. "Its fine, he's gone. If he ever comes back, I give you permission to do whatever you want to him-," I grinned "-that doesn't involve killing him. I don't want the police involved all because a guy from school followed me home and watched me through my bedroom window."

"He did _what?!_" Edward and I screamed at the same time. I turned to him. The guy had just met my cousin a few hours ago, but they seemed to click. He was so overprotective of her already, it was amazing. I won't kill him yet – but I swear to God if he does anything to hurt Bella, he is going down.

"How could he do that?" I bellowed furiously.

"I don't know," Edward seethed in response, "but I swear if he gets anywhere near Bella again, he will die."

"I was just thinking the exact same thing." I agreed. I was already starting to like this guy. "From now until we leave Forks, you and I, along with Jasper, will be the only guys she sees." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my cousin roll her eyes and get in the minivan. I growled and jumped in the shotgun seat. Couldn't Bella see I was just trying to protect her? Since she doesn't have an older brother, I always tried to take up that position, even when we were little.

Edward climbed into the back seat with Bella and tried to calm her down. I watched through the rear view mirror as she turned away from him and pouted. Apparently, Alice never told him how stubborn Bella was. He'd have to learn the hard way.

Rose climbed in next to me, starting the engine. Her long blond hair was straight and simple, contrasting with her blue eyes that seemed to hold so much pain. Her skin was very pale, but seemed slightly tan compared to most people from this area. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my entire life. She was the only girl I had ever met who knew anything about cars, and the work she did on them was amazing. This engine went so fast that the normal 20 minute drive from La Bella Italia to the airport took only two minutes. Rose said she did that same thing on the RV, so it was able to go almost 200 miles per hour, and still drive smoothly. The only problem was that it seemed that she and Bella weren't very close though. I wonder how I could fix that…

"Hey guys!" I started, my previous irritation gone. "I have an idea. Who wants to pull a prank on Jasper?" Rose smirked, not taking her eyes off the road as she parked. Alice grinned, an evil glint in her green eyes. Bella gulped, probably remembering what my pranks were like a long time ago and how much worse they have gotten. Edward glanced worriedly over at Bella, but nodded in agreement. "Okay, good. Now Bella, don't be a baby. It's not like I'm pranking you again." She shuddered in response. "Now, here's the plan…"

* * *

Everything was all set. Our plan was refined to perfection, with the help of Alice and Rose. Who knew they were such evil masterminds? Bella was reluctant, probably not wanting Jasper to hate every one of us because of what we did. After a quick stop to the costume store and a check to make sure everything was ready, we went to the local Burger King drive-through and ordered food.

"I love food, oh yes I do, I love food, oh yes I do!" I sang happily, taking a huge bite out of my burger. Rose, who was sitting beside me, winced and covered her ears.

"God, Emmett, are you tone-deaf or what?" She complained loudly, grabbing a few of the French fries.

"Hey, I am allowed to sing if I really want to. This is America, the land of free will and fast food. I can do whatever I want!" I argued.

"Not with me around you can't!" She growled in response, glaring at me. I couldn't help but notice how sexy it made her look.

"Oh really? I bet I can get you to admit that I can do whatever I want with you." I challenged.

"Okay," she replied coldly, "here are the stakes: the first person to embarrass the other five times has to run around in their underwear screaming that the other person is always right. Embarrassing includes anything that makes them blush." She had no idea what she was in for. Blushing was one of the many opposites of me and Bella. She always blushes, it's almost impossible for me to. Besides, I always make an idiot of myself anyway, so what does it matter what she does? Haha, I am so going to win. Let's just hope Rose is wearing cute underwear…

"Stop it! You guys are acting like a bunch of five-year-olds," my cousin scolded. Rose and I rolled our eyes.

"Come on Bells, relax. No wonder you're going on this vacation. You really need to chill out." I commented. "I mean, come on. You have two full rides to choose from, you got straight A's all through high school, and you've never even had a boyfriend, let alone your first kiss. I'm pretty sure that's the definition of stress." I continued, ignoring the hate-filled stare she sent my way.

She rolled her eyes, a bright red blush on her cheeks. "Yeah, yeah. whatever. Just go talk to Rose."

As if I needed an excuse to.

"As you wish, my lady." I bowed awkwardly and turned to Rose. "Good afternoon, lovely. Can I ask what your name is?" I joked, taking her hand and kissing it. A light (a very very light, I might add) blush crossed her cheeks. _Hah! Emmett 1, Rose 0. I am so going to win._

"Why, my name is Rosette," she smirked as I felt my face heat up at the reminder of the prank pulled on me a couple days ago. "I'd love to take you for a ride, big boy." She smiled seductively and winked. My blush deepened. God, what is wrong with me today? Suddenly, Rose leaned up and whispered in my ear, "Emmett 1, Rose 2." I blushed as she pulled away. "And now it's Rose 3," she commented and walked over to talk to Alice. I groaned.

That blond is going to be the death of me.

* * *

I'm sorry it's a day late...and really short. I had a huge standardized test all this week which almost completely fried my brain. Then, my English teacher was like, "why not make them write a short story to add to their misery?" so the rest of my creativeness was put into that. I almost passed out on Friday I was so exhausted from everything. Plus, I had a concert on Thursday. Long story short, it was a busy week.

I'll try to get Jasper's POV out today too, but I can't be sure. I'm still pretty tired. Also, I have a ton going on next week too.

Please review! It'll make my birthday seem better, since it's gonna suck! (oh and btw, almost 100 reviews! yay!)

w4bd≤!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine…

Boo! Okay, now it's time to see what hilarious prank they have in mind. I actually just thought it up. Oh, and congrats to

* * *

Chapter 9

Jasper's Point of View

* * *

I couldn't believe that my father had made me come on this trip. It was absolutely ridiculous. When he found out what happened, he didn't even listen to my side of the story. Now he thinks I'm disrespectful to women, and when your dad is in the army, everything is about respect. It's ironic, because Respect by Aretha Franklin is his least favorite song. Go figure. Anyway, now I had to be stuck on the road with my cousin and 4 other people I had never met. I was never good with meeting other people, especially girls. All they saw were my looks, and not who I really was. Not to mention, some of the girls in Alabama follow the typical stereotype of 'dumb blond.' Well, actually, the majority do.

When I got off the plane, something was wrong. I couldn't find Rose. She said she'd be waiting for me by the gate I got off at. It must be because I got here an hour earlier than expected. Looking around, I saw a short, black-haired girl wearing a pink sweatshirt and jeans. She had on a sparkly pink baseball cap. From her looks, she couldn't have been very old. I walked over to her and coughed.

"Excuse me, Miss," I started in a gentlemanly way, "have you seen a blond teenaged girl who looks somewhat similar to me?" She shook her head no, not even looking my way. That's kind of odd…she must be shy, like me. If she doesn't feel comfortable talking to me, then I should ask someone else. "No? Well, thanks anywa-,"

"What the HELL do you think you're doing to my DAUGHTER!?" A loud voice boomed. I jumped, turning to the sound of the voice. A very tall muscular guy was practically sprinting towards us. He wore solid leather, had curly dark-brown hair, and looked furious. _This is her dad?!_ I thought in fear. "Why are you talking to her, pervert? Do you need something from her?" The man yelled, glaring at me with his hazel eyes.

"Actually, I just asked if she had seen my cousin, but she hadn't. So I guess I'll just be leaving now." I hid my fear very well. After all, this guy was just like my dad.

"W-who says t-that?" An old lady stuttered, hobbling up to our exchange on a cane. She had white hair, and multiple wrinkles. She wore a white dress with purple flowers on it, and her back was hunched. Her blue eyes held mischief, covered with fury. I couldn't help but think that she looked familiar… "W-who can p-prove t-that you were o-only asking her t-that? Little g-girl, did he ask y-you anything e-else?"

"Yes," the small voice sounded almost too innocent, "he asked me if I wanted any candy." What? I did not! Why is this little girl lying?

"You Southern PERVERT!" The man screamed at me. Ever had one of those times where you wish you could just die? Well, this is mine.

"Excuse us," A commanding voice spoke over all of ours. I looked to my left and saw two police officers coming towards us. The male one had bronze hair and fairly pale skin. The female was paler than him, and had brown hair with red tints pulled back into a ponytail. Both of them were wearing sunglasses. _Great, just great,_ I thought. _This is exactly what I need._

"You are disrupting the airport," the girl spoke with not as much authority. "We ask that you either quiet down or take this outside."

"O-officers, thank goodness y-you've come! T-this man w-w-was about to k-kidnap a c-ch-child!" The old lady stuttered, pointing at me.

"Oh, really?" The male asked, smirking at me. "Well, Mr. Kidnapper, you know what we're going to have to do now. We can either do it the easy way, or the hard way." He pulled out a set of handcuffs. I gulped. I heard someone chuckle behind me, so I turned around and saw the old lady, the small girl, and the father trying to hold in laughter. I glared at them, and they burst into hysterics. They fell down to the ground. Then, suddenly, the police officers started laughing too, the girl almost crying she was laughing so hard. I stood in the middle of them with a confused expression on my face. Every time one of them would calm down, I would ask them what was going on, and they'd just start laughing again. I got frustrated, so I left and got some coffee from the Starbucks. When I came back, the three women were gone and the two guys were calmly sitting in chairs.

"Hey, Jasper!" The father greeted. "Man, you are hilarious! I thought that would never work. You are one funny cowboy."

I was obviously confused. "How do you know my-," but before I could finish, Rose and two other girls walked up.

"Hey Jasper, how are you?" She smirked in her way of saying that something's up.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"W-why don't y-you f-figure it out?" She responded in a quivering voice. Wait...why does she sound exactly like the old lady did? Was she the old lady? I looked at the girl standing to the right of her – it was the police officer! On her other side, was the girl. I could recognise that hair anywhere.

"Sorry, Jasper. I tried to stop them, but Emmett doesn't think much. If at all," She explained. "I'm Bella, the little girl was Alice who is standing next to Rose, and those two are Edward, Alice's cousin and of course, the brainless Emmett. They pranked you." She finished with a sorry expression.

"Thanks for finally explaining," I replied, taking her hand, "my name is Jasper Whitlock." I turned to the guys and said the exact same thing. When I got to the little girl, I couldn't help but stare at her.

Her hair was short and spiky, in a way that seemed natural and not the result of too much hair gel. She wore much different clothes now, and seemed much too rich to live in a small town of Forks. Her eyes were a deep emerald green, and seemed to be filled with happiness. From her looks, she seemed to be my polar opposite. She was short, I was tall, her hair was black, mine's a dirty blond, her eyes were a deep green, and mine were a pale blue. But, people always say that opposites attract. And boy, did we attract. I felt like I was unable to stop staring at her. She seemed so perfect. She walked up to me, holding my gaze.

"I've been waiting for you," she whispered sweetly.

"I'm sorry, Miss," I apologized quietly. It made me wonder, was it because I was the last one here…

Or did it mean something more…?

* * *

Pshyeah! I finished! Am I good or what?

Please review and tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Hello, this is the story Twilight. If you want to read this in English, please press 1. If you want to read this in Spanish, please press 2. If you want to own it, then too bad. You aren't alone, I want to too, but we all can't get what we want. It shall forever belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer. If you want to read this in German, please press…

Hi! Lol, I was bored, so I changed the disclaimer. I like it now! Haha, this chapter is in Rose's POV. Yay! And next chapter…on the road they go!

* * *

Chapter 10

Rose's Point of View

* * *

I wanted to leave that stuffy airport as soon as possible. San Francisco and Las Vegas sound so good right now; there's absolutely no humidity there. Even when the never-ending rain temporarily pauses, the humidity here is almost unbearable. That's not the only reason I want to leave so bad, though. Emmett and I still had a bet in full force, and there is nothing he could say to embarrass me in front of my friends. They knew practically everything about me, from the time when I was five and got overweight by eating too many cookies, or the time I got caught staring at myself in a mirror during class. Now, since we're in an airport in front of random strangers, that's another story. I always cared about what people thought of me, even if I probably would never see them again. That, unfortunately, would be my downfall.

"Hey, Alice, I'm going to go to the bathroom. Do you want to come with me?" I asked her, turning to her.

"Come on Rose!" Emmett yelled loudly. "How am I going to embarrass you if you have to pee every five minutes!" I felt a traitor blush taint my face as I turned and stalked away. While I was walking to the bathroom, I heard him yell, "Emmett 2, Rose 3. Hah! The underdog has returned!" Oh yeah? Well, be prepared Emmett McCarty, because when I make a bet, I always win. You are going down.

After planning in the bathroom for a good five minutes, I walked coolly out of the bathroom and over to the table where everyone was sitting. I slid into my seat across from Emmett and listened to him whine about why we couldn't leave yet. Bella tried to explain to him that my parents weren't expecting us until five, and they didn't want us home before then since neither of them would be there. I smiled. Emmett was such a baby.

"Hey, Rose is back! What happened – did you fall in or something?" I felt a blush cover my face, but instead of acknowledging it, I just raised an eyebrow. Sure enough, Emmett didn't notice. Now I know one more thing about him; he's never heard of a little thing I like to call make-up. Bella and Alice looked at me with confused expressions on their faces, but I shrugged and winked. They looked opposite directions, Alice deciding to talk to my cousin, and Edward asking Bella more questions.

"No, I didn't," I responded coolly, "but I'm sure you'd know all about how to do that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I would," he answered without even hesitating. "But I can never beat the master." He winked at me and leaned in closer. "By the way, your make-up is smudged. Emmett 4, Rose 3." He sang happily, leaning away. "You better think of a new plan, missy, or else you have to run around in your underwear."

I glared at him. How did he know that I was wearing make-up? Time for plan b. "I'm sure you'd love that, wouldn't you?" I purred. He blushed again, for the fourth time. I smirked. This game was all mine. I leaned in closer so that we were almost touching. "Me, running around in my underwear, the wind blowing my hair around, screaming that you're always right…" I could feel the heat from his blush deepen and smiled. "I win."

"Wh-what?" He asked, seeming surprised.

"I. Win." I repeated. Bella and Alice started applauding my victory, and Edward and Jasper looked at Emmett with sorrow in their eyes. Emmett growled something that sounded like revenge and got up from the table, walking towards the bathroom. I didn't worry too much about what he said because I was too happy that I won.

After getting a couple pictures of Emmett streaking around in his pink boxers (and ogling him for a good two minutes) someone had the brains to call the police. Bella panicked as Emmett was shoved into the police car. The rest of us were laughing at the fact that they didn't even let him put some clothes on. Eventually, we called Charlie to tell him to pick Emmett up from the police station in Port Angeles. After that, we decided to leave. After all, we did have a big day ahead of us.

The drive back to my parent's house was certainly one to remember. Without Emmett there to make constant jokes, I was pretty lonely in the front seat, but I was able to watch everyone else through the mirror. Alice caught my eye once and winked before turning back to Jasper.

I smiled as we pulled up into the driveway of my house. No matter how long I've been away, it always felt nice to be home again. I helped Jasper and Edward get their bags from the trunk, and Bella carried Emmett's in. We all settled in for a long night of relaxing and talking. I ordered pizza as the rest of them set up pillows and blankets. When I came back into the room, they were all sitting in a circle.

"Hey, Rose! We're going to play truth or dare until Emmett arrives. Did you order the pizza?" Alice explained in all one breath. It still amazes me at how she can do that.

"Yeah, I did. I got two large cheese, one large pepperoni, and one small Hawaiian pizza for you." She grinned excitedly and I sat down in the circle. "I guess I can pick first," I said. The others shrugged. "Bella, truth or dare?"

She turned to me, her brown eyes wide with fear. Either way, she was trapped. I knew that either way she knew this would not be good. "D-dare?" She squeaked. I smirked and she gulped.

"I dare you to let us have our make-over fun on you again." I smiled and Alice high-fived me. She sighed in response and nodded her head once.

"I guess it could have been worse. Jasper, truth or dare?" She turned to my cousin, a suddenly evil look on her face.

"Dare, I guess."

"Okay, then, Jasper. I dare you to try and keep Alice and Rose from shopping for a whole 48 hours." Edward, who was sitting beside her, was trying not to laugh at the thought. Jasper looked absolutely horrified. Alice looked like she was plotting ways to kill Bella, and I so wanted to join her right now. Bella simply smiled at me and replied, "This is what you get for making me sit through that torture."

"O-okay. Um…" Jasper had turned white from fear. "A-Alice,"

"Truth." Alice replied, but before Jasper could give her the question, the doorbell rang. I got up to go get it, and there stood Emmett, Charlie, and the pizza man. Emmett still didn't have any shirt on, but he had been given some jeans. Charlie looked annoyed at the fact that he even had to do this. I think the pizza man was gay because he kept staring at Emmett's exposed chest like it was a piece of meat.

I smiled. "Hey, Charlie! Thanks for bringing Emmett home. You can go if you really want to. And pizza man, here's a fifty. I'll take the pizzas, and you can go take a cold shower." I winked at him. He nodded and walked away, shoving the bill in his pocket. Charlie muttered something and stormed off. I ushered Emmett in and closed the door behind him.

"I can't believe you guys left me there," he complained loudly as he walked into the room.

"Well, we sure couldn't wait for you." I replied happily. "Where's the fun in that? Besides, we've all got to store up our energy for the trip tomorrow, and I think I wasted a lot of it laughing at you." Emmett grumbled and sat down. "Anyways, Emmett, I think the pizza guy was gay, because he was totally checking out you're a-,"

"Ew!" Bella yelped, covering her ears. "I did not wanna know that!"

I grinned in response and sat down, grabbing a slice of pepperoni pizza.

Tomorrow is going to be the best day of my life.

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry this is out a day late, but I need help. If anyone can give me ideas on the places they can go while they're at San Francisco or Las Vegas (Vegas not so much because I've been there before), I would really appreciate it. If I need to, I can look stuff up on the internet, but it's better if I can get a description from someone who's actually been to one of those places. It makes it more realistic.

Leave a review! Please?

w4bd≤!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine…

Hello! I got tons of great ideas!! I'd like to thank _BellaRoseXoXo, My very own Lullaby, usaprincess242, _and_ dorkmuffin111_ for places to go and things to do in California, and _RAWR.yes._ for lots and lots of places to go in Vegas!! By the end of this very long chapter they will be in San Francisco and ready to kick off their wonderful vacation…

* * *

Chapter 11

Bella's Point of View

* * *

Rose's alarm clock blared at 5 in the morning, telling us to get up and put the entire luggage in the RV. As soon as it went off, Alice jumped out of bed and screamed. Rose and I jumped up in shock, Rose screaming and me falling to the floor. "Owww…" I moaned as I rolled around on the carpet. "Alice, it's too early. Go wake the boys up if you want someone to talk to." Rose nodded her head in agreement and tried to pull the covers up over her head. Alice yanked them from her hands and grinned triumphantly as we glared at her.

"No can do," she replied cheerfully, "Because today is the day that we are leaving Forks, Washington and headed to San Francisco, California! So get your butts out of bed and downstairs in half an hour! We need to pack the RV, eat breakfast, and try to get the boys up."

Grudgingly, I got up and changed into a pair of jeans and a baggy sweatshirt. Alice glowered at me from the doorframe, but at this hour, I was not wearing a miniskirt and high heels. I stuck my tongue out at her when I walked by her and she chased after me all the way downstairs. As I reached the bottom step, I gracefully (major sarcasm there) tripped over my own two feet. Before I could hit the ground though, two strong arms stopped my fall and pulled me safely into a warm embrace. I looked up to see Edward's smiling--

Just kidding. No matter how much I want that to be true, this is what actually happened:

As I tumbled to the floor, I ran into Edward's half asleep form, knocking him to the ground underneath me. He groaned in pain as his head snapped back and hit the carpeted floor. I landed on top of him, wincing at the pain I was unnecessarily causing him. It was times like these when I had Rose's gracefulness or Alice's small body. Either way, he wouldn't be in as much pain as he is now. I looked up to see Edward's green eyes staring down at me with worry even as he had a pained expression on his face.

"Are you okay, Edward? I'm so sorry, I was trying to avoid your cousin because she didn't like what I was wearing and then I tripped and ran into you and I'm so sorry!" I wailed, clutching his shirt with tears streaming down my face. "Are you hurt? Do you need a doctor? How about Advil? Do you need to get to a hospi-,"

"All I need," he started, "is for you to get off of me so I can stand up." I blushed a vibrant red as his eyes sparkled with amusement. I scrambled up, and Edward smoothly stood up. "Really Bella, I'll be just fine. There's nothing for you to get upset about. Did you have breakfast yet?" He asked calmly. I shook my head, wiping off the tears from my embarrassment and fear. "Would you like me to escort you to the kitchen and get you something? I'm afraid that your cousin had eaten most of the food when I had left to see if you and Alice were coming down."

I gasped. Where did Alice go?! I turned and looked at the stairs. Alice, somehow, was nowhere to be seen. She must have taken the other set of stairs to try and cut me off. I looked back at Edward, who was patiently holding out his hand for me to take. I smiled sweetly at him and put my hand in his, no matter how loud my mind was screaming that he was too perfect for me. "I'd love that, Edward. Thank you." He smiled crookedly in response and led me down the hall to the kitchen.

"That's all right. You are actually helping me. Either I feed you or face the wrath of Alice's luggage. How many bags did she pack this time?" he joked, but I knew that he was probably completely serious at the same time.

"Only five," I started, "but she said something about shopping in San Francisco and Las Vegas."

Edward winced and opened the door into the kitchen for me. We both grabbed a slice of leftover pizza and sat in Rose's breakfast nook. We chatted for an hour before I really started to wonder why Alice wasn't looking for me. I asked Edward what he thought, and he had no clue. When we were done, we went outside to find the last of the bags being put into the RV by Jasper and Emmett. I went inside the RV and instantly spotted Alice and Rose talking about bed set-ups.

"So, one group can have the big bedroom, another can sleep in the two bunks along the hall to the bedroom, and the last group can sleep on the couch. I think we should alternate at every stop." Rose continued as if she never saw me step foot on the bus. I tuned out the rest of their conversation as I looked around. The walls had old-looking wallpaper on them. The living area had two tan leather couches with seat belts connected and connected to the driver and passenger seats. The carpet of the main living area was continued until they reached the kitchen part, which had a tan tile. There was a booth with a white table on the opposite side from the stainless steel oven and fridge. Farther back, there was a full bathroom. There was a hallway on the other side which led to the bedroom. Along the hallways were two bunk beds. There was a door at the start of the hallway and at the end to give the people privacy.

"Oh, hello Bella. Where were you this morning? You missed breakfast." Alice called out to me. If I had looked at her, I would have seen the interested look on her face, but I didn't. I continued to look around the RV.

"I'm not hungry." I responded.

"Really? Why not?" Rose questioned.

"After your nasty fall into Edward, I'm sure you'd be famished." Alice joked. I shrugged them off.

"Are we going to leave soon?" I asked, turning to look at them. "Should I get the boys from outside?" They shrugged and went back to their planning. I took that as a yes and went outside. Edward, my cousin, and Jasper were standing outside the RV, laughing at a joke.

"Hey, Bells. Are we leaving?" Emmett asked me after he spotted me.

"I guess. Alice and Rose are arguing about who will sleep in what bedroom tonight. My guess is that you and Jasper will sleep on the living room couch, though. We're stopping at a really creepy trailer park at night and I would think that they'd want someone strong in the main area of the cabin." I explained, walking into the RV once more. Rose was buckled into the driver's seat and I took a spot in the booth. Jasper and Alice sat on the couch, starting up a conversation as they buckled in. Emmett sat in the passenger seat next to Rose. Edward slid into the bench across from me and smiled.

"Hello, Bella. Are you ready for the vacation of a lifetime?" He joked. I smiled back at him, enjoying the good mood.

"Yes. Are you?" I replied happily, ready to hit the road.

"I guess. So, if you had a dog, what would you name it?" He still wasn't done with his list of questions? And what kinda question is that?

"Depends on the type of dog." I replied.

"What book are you currently reading?" He asked again. He continued to ask me questions almost every chance he got. Even when Emmett left the passenger seat and convinced me to play him at Halo, Edward simply moved to sit next to me. He didn't even care that half of my brain was focused on the game and not on him. Eventually we stopped for an early lunch in Oregon. Alice decided to drive after that, and with her at the wheel we were in Hollywood within 3 hours. By the end of the day, we reached Happy Trails Trailer Park.

"This place is creepy." Rose shuddered. Alice and I nodded our heads in agreement. "So, because of that, Jasper and Emmett will be sleeping on the couch tonight. Alice and I will take the bunk beds so we have our own personal space, and that means that Edward and Bella get the bedroom." Alice winked at me as I blushed. Emmett glared at Edward, who simply smiled in return. "Tomorrow we are headed to Chinatown, so sleep well!"

"Do you want to get changed first, or should I?" Edward asked politely. I yawned.

"I guess I can." I replied, walking into the bedroom. The queen-sized bed took up most of the room. It had a window above the bed, with built in storage surrounding it. I quickly opened my suitcase, only to find my comfortable sleeping clothes gone, and in their place silk Victoria's Secret pajamas. Alice is going down. Since I didn't have anything else to wear, I changed into them. They were a dark blue and had a tank top and shorts. I climbed into bed and under the covers so Edward couldn't see what I was wearing.

A few minutes later, I fell asleep, unaware of the other person in the room.

* * *

A lot of people can take that different ways, so tell me: who do you think that other person is? Review please!

w4bd≤!!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, unfortunately…

Hello everyone! I had to do a lot of research for this chapter so tell me what you think! Also, some people guessed who the other person was. You'll find out in this chapter! Also, someone pointed out that Hollywood is south of San Fran, which I am too lazy to change. Just so you know.

* * *

Chapter 12

Edward's Point of View

* * *

I walked into the bedroom in my pajamas. My bag had still been in the main living area, so I changed in the bathroom. When the door opened, it revealed Bella sleeping comfortably on the bed, unaware of her surroundings. She had curled herself up into a ball with her hair splayed across the pillow. I smiled at the sight of her. She was so adorable. My feelings changed, however, when I saw the other person in the room:

Alice.

She was standing in the corner, smiling innocently and whistling. She was up to something; it was clear as day. I glared at her as she continued to smile peacefully.

"Hello Edward," she greeted in a whisper, "Bella fell asleep, so I thought I'd turn out the light. I wanted to see what this room looked like though. Well, I guess I should go. Bye!" She chirped happily before skipping out of the room. I watched her suspiciously, trying think of what she was planning. I slid the slider door shut and crawled into the bed, making sure to keep a lot of distance between her and me. I leaned on one side and watched her sleep, in order to see if it was true that she spoke in her sleep. Sure enough, only two minutes later, she started talking.

"No, Emmett, you can't be a samurai. We're going to Chinatown, not Japan town." She mumbled, turning so she was facing me. I almost burst out laughing. She was dreaming about what happens tomorrow?

"Alice I swear if you put me in that dress, I will get Edward to help me with revenge." Bella garbled with what I assumed was an angry look on her face. She was so funny, even when she was sleeping. After listening to her argue for almost an hour, the talking stopped, so I lied down and fell to sleep.

* * *

Most people wake up in the morning to either an annoying alarm clock or birds chirping peacefully outside their window. I, unfortunately, woke up to Alice jumping on my bed as if it were Christmas. When I woke up, Alice cheered and ran out of the room. I groaned and closed my eyes. Instead of Alice running back in screaming, as I expected, a small hand rested on my arm. "Edward, it's eight in the morning. We have to leave for Chinatown now." Bella's voice said softly. I opened my eyes to see her sitting on the edge of the bed. "Sorry about the rude wake-up call. Next time I'll try to get in here before Alice."

I sat up and rolled out of the warm bed. "It's okay Bella," I replied, going to the bathroom to change, "I'm used to it by now." When I had changed into a comfortable t-shirt and jeans, I walked out into the living room to see everyone all ready to go. Rose had driven us to the gate at Chinatown.

"Alright, first things first, I'm going to tell you what we're doing today. First, we are going to Clay Street to see the Chinese Historical Society of America. Then, while we're on that street, we're going to go to Pingan for lunch. After that, we're going to Great Star Theater to see Beauty and the Beast, which will last about 2 hours. We'll come back here after that; get dressed in fancier clothes, then go to New Moon Restaurant. I think that's a weird name for a restaurant, don't you? It actually sounds more like a book. But anyway, it's real, and today is their main chef's birthday, so in celebration tonight is a special night where you have to dress in authentic Chinese clothes. After that, we'll wander around and see what we can find until we want to go back to that nasty trailer park." Alice explained. "Any questions?"

No one had any, so we left the RV and started walking towards the Chinese Historical Society of America. It was incredibly difficult to find. The buildings all seemed to look alike to me, but eventually Alice spotted the sign in front of the red building. We decided to take a full tour of both their permanent exhibits and their exhibits that change. During the tour, Bella took hundreds of pictures for a scrapbook she was making of our vacation, and I got a few things that I could use for my composition. After that we went to Pingan Restaurant. It was your typical Chinese restaurant. The walls were a pale beige color, and the tables were a dark wood color. We all ordered and sat down. After watching Emmett make a fool of himself by slurping the noodles and eating my pork lo mien, our group left to go to the Great Star Theater.

"Why do we have to see Beauty and the Beast?" Emmett complained loudly enough that people started turning their heads. "It's so…girly…"

"Because," Alice snapped in response, "It's a great show and the Great Star Theatre is one of the must-sees of Chinatown! Suck it up or else I'll make you carry my bags when we go shopping later." She sent him one last glare before storming off in the other direction. I smirked, knowing that Alice would make his life a nightmare if they did that.

What surprised me was Emmett's response. "Anything!!" He wailed, dropping on his knees. "I really really hate that movie!!" Bella started giggling at the scene, and I stared at her happily. She caught my eyes and smiled up at me.

"I'm the reason that he hates that movie." Bella explained through her laughter. "When I was seven, he told me that the monsters under my bed were going to eat me when the lights went out. I made him stay up at night and watch it with me. Every time he would sleep over until I was ten we would watch Beauty and the Beast so I wouldn't be killed."

"You sound like one gullible child," I teased, hoping she wouldn't take offense. She laughed quietly, the sound similar to music.

"Nah, I basically figured out he was lying as soon as he told me. I just wanted to mess with him." She giggled. Emmett turned and looked at us in pure horror.

"What?!" He screamed, storming over to Bella. "You mean that you tortured me with that horrible chick flick for no reason?!"

"Yep!" Bella smiled as he glared at her.

"I really don't want to go to see it either," Rose commented. "That fried rice was good, but it was way to fattening. Let's just walk around and visit some of the shops."

Alice grinned. "Shopping! Okay, here's how it's gonna work…" I chuckled to myself at how easily she changed her mind when shopping was involved. She glowered at me before continuing. "Jasper is my shopping partner, Emmett is Rose's and Edward is Bella's. We have to be back at the RV at 4 so we can all change and get ready to eat out. Now, let's move!" Bella smiled at Alice before turning to me.

"Wherever you would like to shop is fine with me," I offered.

"Are you kidding? I hate shopping!" She exclaimed as the other two pairs walked away. "Alice tortures me with it every other weekend! So, if you want to buy anything, I'll come with you, but other than that, I'll stay away from shops." I laughed quietly. She never said what I expected her to. Bella was absolutely perfect.

"So no shopping." I confirmed. "Well, I might want to get a souvenir or two for my family, so if we see something like that, I might want to go in. Is that okay with you?" Bella smiled up at me and nodded. As we walked down the sidewalks, it was amazing how Chinatown seemed so authentic and ancient, like it had always been there. Suddenly, I spotted a shop that looked interesting.

"Come here Bella," I stated, crossing the street quickly so as not to get hit by a car. She followed me across the road and into the small shop. It was the Golden Gate Fortune Cookie Factory. Bella laughed when she saw my choice.

"We just ate," She commented as I went up and bought 6 fortune cookies – one for her, me, and the rest of the people.

"So?" I argued. "I'm a guy. We eat a lot. Now here's your cookie." After handing her a cookie, I cracked mine open, ate it, then read the fortune.

_Your true love is closer than you think._

I stared at it in confusion. My true love…? Before this moment, I had always thought that fortune cookies were a waste of time. But now, I was starting to have second guesses. I glanced at Bella who was reading her fortune with a blank face.

"_Troubles are near in your future._" She read aloud. "Huh. Maybe I'll fall down some stairs and out a window," she joked. I laughed and nodded. We left the shop and headed back to the RV, since it was getting closer to five. As we were walking down the street, I started to wonder about Bella's fortune. It said troubles were coming soon…

And I think I knew when they would come.

* * *

Oh my GOD! I am so sorry it took me forever and a day to update. School is ending soon (thank god) so the teachers are cramming to teach us as much as possible before finals. Now, I would tell you I had to study for the finals, so I won't be able to update after this, but I never study…ever. So I won't lie and say that. But, I'll be out and about all summer, and I'll try not to forget about it, but if it's been at least 15 days since I last updated on both of my stories, send me a PM or review reminding me to get my lazy ass up and typing. I won't get mad, trust me.

Okay, about the last sentence…there is a clue as to what those troubles will be in another chapter. If you are able to figure it out (this involves a lot of guessing and hypothesizing) send me what you think in a PM!! If you don't have a Fan fiction account, my email should be up on my profile. You can send it to me through that. That way nobody can steal your thoughts. By the way, if you are able to guess this, then you are either insanely smart or can read minds. Anyway, if you get it, you will get a sneak peak of what happens when they go to Chicago! I will put the sneak peak on the end of a chapter when they get to the city so that the people who didn't guess can get read it. Yay! So read through it very carefully and think long and hard before you guess!

That tiny purple button down there is feeling very sad…click on it and review to make it happy!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Okay, so one person actually got it right! Congrats to that person for getting it right!

This chapter is dedicated to _twilightaddict13_, who told me to post this chapter soon. Sorry it took so long!!

* * *

Chapter 13

Alice's Point of View

* * *

"Where. Are. They." I growled, stamping my foot. "I told them 4 o'clock, right? Why aren't they here?" The sound of my high heels hitting the floor echoed in my ears as I paced the RV. Emmett and Jasper continued to play their video games, completely ignoring me. Rose, who had been reading the latest issue of _Vogue_, rolled her eyes and pulled me onto the couch.

"Relax." Rose commented. "In, out. In, out. Don't worry, we're only losing Bella beautify time. Besides, the reservation is at 6. We should just get ready to go ourselves. Then, when your idiotic cousin and Bella come back, we can spend the rest of the time on her!" I nodded in response and we went into our small bedroom to change. After Rose had elbowed me in the head a couple times, and I had stepped on her feet numerous times, she sighed. "Why don't we just go into Bella and Edward's room?"

"NO!!" I shouted. Rose gave me a look that said, 'what-the-hell-did-you-do-this-time.' Wincing, I managed to whisper out, "Um…I might have installed a camera in the corner to watch how Edward and Bella interact alone."

She blinked, obviously surprised. "…Wow, Alice. Don't you think you're going slightly overboard with the plan?" Rose asked as we both finished up putting the dresses on.

"No. They have to get together before we visit Chicago. Trust me – if they aren't together before then, and even if they are, something will happen. I have a feeling." I explained as we slid on our robes. The boys weren't allowed to see what we were wearing until it was time to leave, according to Rose. I personally think she just wanted to see Emmett squirm. We opened the door to see Emmett and Jasper laughing.

When Emmett noticed we were in the room, a grin broke out on his face, and he yelled, "Hey, Alice, come here. I texted Eddie to see what was up, and this is what he said:

**To:** _Emmett_

_I'm saving Bella  
__from getting tortured  
__by Alice and Rose.  
__She doesn't know it._

**From:** _Edward_

"And then I asked him why and he said:

**To:** _Emmett_

_Because it will totally  
__piss Alice off._

**From:** _Edward_

"And when I sent him lol, he said:

**To:** _Emmett_

_Yeah I know.  
__ Hey, you guys want  
__fortune cookies?_

**From: **_Edward_

My mouth fell wide open in surprise. I never expected him to do something like this. He always just let me do what I wanted with his friends (one time I tied down one of his neighbors and gave him a makeover…now that kid doesn't like Edward very much). Is he being…protective? I looked over at Rose, whose face had turned bright red with fury.

"That IDIOT!! Why would he do this to us? He knew Bella wouldn't notice the time, and took advantage of it. Why? Why would he protect her?" Rose babbled, and I stared at her, raising my eyebrow.

"Think about what you just said, Rose. When you have figured it out, come into the bathroom to do your makeup." I stated then walked into the small bathroom. By the time Rose figured it out, I had just finished putting on some pink eye shadow and brown eyeliner. She didn't say anything until I had opened up my lip gloss.

"I don't think you have to worry about finishing the plan before Chicago."

--

Edward and Bella arrived about 4:50. Naturally, I yelled at Edward, who pretended to be all innocent and sneaky, until I stole Emmett's phone and showed him the texts. I had assumed that Bella would get mad at him for not telling her, but instead she gave him a high-five. Rose and I gaped at her as she practically skipped into the bedroom. We followed her and pounded her for details. Apparently, they had only been in one shop – the Golden Gate Fortune Cookie Factory. That would explain the cookie comment in the text Edward sent. She searched through her purse and gave Rose and me our fortune cookies and sat on the bed, waiting for us to open them. I quickly opened mine, throwing the cookie in the trash next to the nightstand. Contrary to my cousin, I loved fortune cookies and read them all the time. I had a feeling this one might come true.

_Do not meddle with the future._

That is one of the reasons I love fortune cookies. How could it possibly know that? These little strips of paper were so entertaining. I'm sure that if I ever need advice, I'll buy a fortune cookie.

"_Do not doubt your emotions._" Rose said aloud. That is an interesting one. Why would it say that?

"Haha, that's similar to mine. _Troubles are near in your future._" Bella laughed. "What does yours say, Alice?" I repeated mine to them. Rose smirked and chuckled, while Bella laughed. "That totally sounds like you."

"Yeah yeah," I muttered, trying to sound annoyed. "Now, Bella, we need you to get into your outfit." I went over to the closet and pulled out the dress she was going to wear. She stared at it blankly before turning to me.

"What. The. Hay. Is. That." She asked slowly.

"It's a traditional Chinese dress, called a Qi Pao. I tried to find you one that was long. I searched for two hours on the internet to find one that was a good color and length. I finally did. That's not too bad, is it?" She continued to stare at it blankly. "Don't give me that look. I told you that we had to dress traditionally. Rose and I are wearing similar dresses. And the guys are going to be wearing traditional clothing, too."

"When did you buy this?" She asked.

"When I booked the reservation a week before we left. Now go into the bathroom." I commanded. 45 minutes later, we were putting the final touches on her. The dress I had chosen fit perfectly, as usual. It was a dark blue color, with silver metallic flowers decorating the entire thing. It had the typical Mandarin-style collar and short-sleeves. We put her hair up in an elegant bun and used hair sticks that matched the dress to hold it up. We decided to use natural-colored makeup, but skipped the blush.

Rose's dress (which I had also bought) was a fiery red color, with soft yellow and pink flowers on it. The collar and sleeves were lined in a pale yellow, along with both of the slits on either side of the dress, which went to her upper thigh. The dress ended in the middle of her shin. Her long, blond hair had been curled and pulled back into a half-pony. She had no makeup, excluding some brown eyeliner and bright red lipstick.

I had put on pink eyeliner and clear sparkly lipgloss. Since my hair is so short, all I could really do was straighten it. My dress was a solid, bright pink, and ended at my knees. The upper part of the dress had some detail, but it was for the most part pink. It was unusual for me to wear something so plain. I thought that since Bella and Rose already had bolder patterns, I probably shouldn't have one, too. Once again, I was right – we looked so much nicer without all of the contrasting patterns.

"Let's go knock those guys off of their feet," I smirked, and walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

Whew! I finished. Sorry that it was a total filler chapter, but something big will happen next chapter!! Oh yeah, and the dresses are on my profile if you want to see them.

Please review!!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Sadly…

Hello! Here is the long (and I do mean LONG…) awaited Chapter 14!!

* * *

Chapter 14

Alice's Point of View

* * *

The boys all looked great in their traditional clothes. For the heck of it (and because I really wanted to order one), Emmett was wearing a Shaolin monk robe. It was sleeveless, and a deep purple color. The pants hit the floor they were so long, and I couldn't even see Emmett's feet in them. If he didn't wear shoes I don't think anyone would notice. Jasper was wearing a cheongsam, due to the fact that Rose wanted to be mean to him. I call it a guy's dress. It landed at his knees and was made of a black material. It had a mandarin-style collar and white cuffs. There were pants that went with the outfit, but Rose didn't want to buy them. I snuck behind her back and got some anyway, which Rose looked pretty miffed about. Edward was wearing a Kung-fu suit, which was all black excluding the gold dragon and symbols. It had a Mandarin-style collar.

"Woah." Emmett gasped as we came into the room. I smiled; this was the exact reaction I was looking for. Edward looked like a fish out of water as he stared at Bella. Emmett wasn't doing much better after he looked at Rose.

I turned around and saw my Jasper standing behind me. He was so sweet, and even in the short amount of time I'd known him, I knew I'd marry him someday. Bella and Rose both knew my obsession with 'love at first sight,' and I think that I found it. He was my polar opposite, yet we were meant to be.

"You look great, Alice," he complimented quietly. I grinned at him.

"So do you," I responded happily as we all left the RV. As we walked down the street, everyone noticed our traditional clothes. The little kids pointed as they tugged on their mother's arms. Bella blushed, as everyone had expected. I saw my cousin slip his hand into hers to comfort her. When she looked up, he smiled down at her. Rose was strutting down the road, flaunting her outfit like there was no tomorrow. Emmett followed behind her. Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked alongside Edward and Bella.

When we made it to the restaurant, there was a sign outside that said, 'Traditional clothes only, in commemoration of our main chef's birthday.'

The inside of the restaurant was very pretty. The walls were painted a dark apple red, and the mood was very romantic. Each table was lit by candles, and was covered by white tablecloths decorated with dragons.

"Hello, welcome to New Moon Restaurant. Thank you for being considerate and wearing traditional clothes," the woman said as we walked up.

"Reservation for Brandon, please?" I asked as she turned her attention to me.

"Certainly. Follow me." We all walked behind her to the table I had suggested. We all sat down and took out the menus.

After we had ordered, I asked, "So what did all of your fortune cookies say?"

Emmett laughed loudly, "Mine was the most hilarious fortune cookie I have ever read! I dunno what that place is famous for, but I think it should be their awesome fortunes. Here, take a look-sie!" He grinned and unfolded the fortune.

_There are two words you should know- "personal boundaries."_

We all laughed, knowing how it fit him. When we were walking down the street, he would randomly hug people for noticing the trend he was trying to start. He got sprayed in the face with mace by an old lady and made a little kid start crying. It was probably the funniest thing I had ever seen.

"What was yours Jasper?" I asked him. He smiled and handed me the fortune.

_Open up to those around you._

I smiled; that was his perfect fortune.

"Emmett, yours may have been funny, but Alice's was hilarious," I heard Bella say as I tuned into the conversation. "_Do not meddle with the future. _How Alice is that?" My cousin roared with laughter,and soon we were all shaking in laughter. Soon the food came and we all ate. When I was done, I got up to go to the bathroom to fix my lip gloss. As I was walking there, I saw a man staring intently at Bella. I shook it off though, thinking she had done something embarrassing that had caught his attention.

While I was walking back, someone ran into me. I looked up and saw it was the man from earlier. Up close, he was your typical 30-year-old guy, with blond hair that looked messy and brown eyes that looked almost red in the atmosphere. He instantly struck me as someone who was dangerous.

"Hey, I'm James." He greeted, walking closer.

"Alice," I replied flatly, "what is it you want?"

"Why, what makes you assume that?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow in response. It was so obvious he wanted something. "Well, little girl, since you are obviously so smart, I want your friend over there – the brown-haired girl. Can you swing that?"

I continued to stare at him blankly. "She's taken. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go back to my friends." I tried to walk past him to return to my table, but he grabbed my arm.

"I wasn't finished," he growled. "Either you hook me up with the brunette or you never see any of your friends again." He started to drag me away towards the back doors.

Now I was really starting to panic. This guy was dangerous – not to mention insane. I looked over to my friends, praying for one of them to see me. No one was. Why had I suggested we come here tonight? Why couldn't we have stayed in the RV and had Bella cook us some dinner? Oh yeah, because I just had to buy some traditional Chinese clothes, and this was the only excuse I could come up with. I rolled my eyes. Stupid frickin' shopping addiction! By now, it was obvious by the way he was gripping my arm that he was going to hurt me unless I did something. My panic worsened as I thought of what he might do to me. Or even worse, to Bella. Would he kill me, rape me, keep me hostage so he could see Bella? The nerves were getting to me, so I did what any girl would do.

I screamed.

Loud.

James winced and covered his ears. I used this opportunity to turn around and run back to my friends. Jasper stood up in his chair as he saw me running. I went to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Alice? Alice, are you okay? What happened?" Everyone kept asking. I didn't want to answer them. Not yet.

The next hour was a blur. Edward paid the bill, while Jasper carried me all the way back to the RV. I vaguely remember Bella and Rose changing me out of my clothes and into my pajamas. Jasper laid me down on Edward and Bella's bed. He sat down next to me and stayed there as I fell to sleep. During my dream I relived the memory - James grasping my arm as he tried to pull me from the restaurant, his eyes that seemed evil, his strange obsession with Bella...

Four hours later, I woke up with a start. Jasper was still sitting next to my bed, fast asleep. I got up and walked out to the main room, where Edward was staying with Emmett. I shook him awake, causing him to glare at me. Before he could ask what I was doing, I whispered,

"Bella's in trouble."

* * *

Dun dun dun!! So? What do you think?

Review please!!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Deal with it. Or what the tour guide says. I stole that from Wikipedia.

I AM A HORRIBLE AUTHOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!

--

Chapter 15

Emmett's Point of View

--

Last night, after we got back, Jasper and Alice stayed in the big bedroom, Rose and Bella shared the hallway, and Edward stayed out in the main area with me. To be honest, I think I was the only one who got any sleep. Bella apparently kept Rose up with her sleep-talking, Jasper slept in a chair, I kept Edward awake with my snoring, and Alice had a very good reason to be so exhausted. But what I didn't understand was the way she kept glancing at my cousin with nervousness in her eyes, finding excuses to be near her at almost all times. I'm going to have to ask her about that.

Anyway, right now we were just docking on Alcatraz. There were buildings scattered around, with patches of wildflowers growing everywhere. The buildings looked so old if I punched them they'd probably tumble to the ground. After gazing at the place in pure awe, a man came up to the large group of tourists with a microphone in hand.

"Hello," the snotty man sneered, "and welcome to Alcatraz prison, which is known as Alcatraz or The Rock. Please follow me." Without waiting for a response, he turned and walked quickly into the next building. I sighed. This was going to be great.

We followed him around as he pointed out cannons from the civil war, some flat land from when they tried to flatten the island, and a brick jailhouse built in 1867 to hold prisoners. I tuned out what he said for the most part due to the fact that it was summer. Like I wanted to learn on my summer break. Geez, who do you think I am? Bella?

Finally, we made it to the main cell building. For the most part, I just looked in the cells, until the tour guide mentioned escapees.

"On June 11, 1962 one of the most intricate escapes ever devised took place. Behind the prisoners' cells in Cell Block B was an unguarded 3-foot wide utility corridor. The prisoners chiseled away the moisture-damaged concrete from around an air vent leading to this corridor, using tools like metal spoons created from dimes and an electric drill improvised from a stolen vacuum cleaner motor. The noise was disguised by accordions played during music hour, and their progress was concealed by false walls which fooled the guards because of the darkness of the cells. From the corridor, the escape route led up through a fan vent; the fan and motor had been removed earlier. They stole raincoats to use as a raft for the trip to the mainland. Leaving papier-mâché dummies in their cells with paint brush bristles as hair, they escaped. Their raft was found on Angel island, and it seems that they drowned while swimming. This was the closest attempt at escape made here," he droned in an uninterested voice.

I, however, was very interested. This could be my chance to shine! I would be the first person to break out of Alcatraz, and cheer all of my grumpy friends up.

When the tour guide motioned for us to leave the room, I grabbed the back of Edward and Alice's shirts, who grabbed the back of Bella and Jasper's shirts, who grabbed Rose's shirt. We all fell to the floor in a very domino-like fashion. I instantly burst out laughing, while the rest of them glared at me.

"What the hell, Emmett?!" Rose growled cutely. I smiled and got up, walking towards one of the cells.

"I'm going to escape from prison!" I yelled happily, proud of my idea. The others continued to glower at me, and if looks could kill I would be six feet under. I frowned when none of them laughed.

"It could be fun…!" I whined, knowing I sounded like a child right now.

"Emmett, you will most likely be in and out of jail cells for the rest of your life. Why do you want to go in one for fun?" Bella commented. The others laughed (for the first time today) while I shrugged.

"Practice!" I responded before opening one of the rusty cells. It was so small I could barely walk in a full circle. "Hmmmm…now how exactly am I going to escape…?" While I was pondering my options, I could feel the other's scathing glares on my back. I was so caught up in my planning that I didn't notice the person slowly closing the bars until they shut with a clang. "Hey!" I yelled, running up to open them. The others laughed as I tried to open the bars, but couldn't. "Seriously guys," I yelled, "let met out!"

"It's not locked, Emmett," Rose commented. "Jasper hardly even slammed it!"

I turned my focus to her southern cousin, who was laughing so hard I don't think he was breathing. When he noticed my glare he just kept laughing.

"Think of it as revenge," he commented, "for what happened at the airport."

"Yeah yeah," I growled, "now open it!"

Jasper slowly sauntered over, taunting me. He flashed me a grin before yanking on the bars. They didn't budge. I almost smirked as the grin on his face was replaced with a frown. "Hey, Edward, help me out here," he called, and Edward joined in. Soon everyone was trying to open them, myself included, but they just wouldn't budge. "Crap." Jasper muttered. "Sorry. I really didn't mean for it to lock."

I sighed. I guess I deserved it for that prank I played on him. "It's alright. Edward and Alice can stay here and keep me company and the rest of you can go find the snotty guy to help get me out." Alice sent me a worried glance at this, while Edward sent me a grateful one. I should've known that he would notice the glances Alice was sending Bella.

The other three left to find Mr. Snot-in-a-box. As soon as they were out the door, Edward turned to face Alice.

"Why do you keep staring at Bella like that?" We both asked at the same time. She winced, but shrugged.

"Don't give me that," Edward spat, "what's with the worried glances?" She just shook her head. You'd think with the two of us ganging up on her, she'd give up considering she's only 4'9" or something. Apparently, Pixie's gotta backbone.

"I'll tell you guys later. They're coming back." Alice whispered as Jasper, Bells, Rose and Mr. Snotty came back.

"Fine," Edward responded in the same tone. I glared at him, and he looked at me. "Be patient, Emmett."

He makes that sound so easy.

--

I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!! I LIKE GOT ATTACKED BY SCHOOLWORK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyway, yeah. Please review and tell me if it's as good as you can remember from way back when.


End file.
